Episode 1
Death Seven Darts (デス・セブンダーツ, Desu Sebun Dātsu) is the first episode of Death Parade. Summary Newlyweds Takashi and Machiko find themselves at the Quindecim bar, where the bartender, Decim, has them stake their "lives" in a game of darts. As the game progresses, Takashi suspects that Machiko had been having an affair and attempts to win, only for Machiko to state this wasn't true and that she is pregnant. Machiko lands the winning hit. At the end of the game, it is revealed they had both died in a car crash because of Takashi's jealousy. Machiko subsequently claims she only married Takashi for his money. After Decim prevents Takashi from attacking Machiko, he sends them to the elevators, where Takashi gets reincarnated and Machiko gets sent to the void. Plot A newlywed couple, Takashi and Machiko, get out of elevators unsure of where they are or how they got there. They approach a mysterious bar and are welcomed to Quindecim by the bartender, Decim. Decim asks the couple if they can remember anything. Takashi remembers the two of them cruising down a road in a convertible during their honeymoon, but can't think of anything else. Machiko echoes his thoughts. Decim thanks the two of them and proceeds to explain their situation. # He is unable to tell them where they are. # The two of them will now play a game. # The Game will be chosen by roulette. # The two will stake their lives on The Game. # They cannot leave until the game is over. Unbelieving, Takashi and Machiko try and find a way out, but are unsuccessful. They return to Decim and refuse to play the game. Decim presents them with a room full of strung up bodies and recommends against it. Now fearing for their lives, Takashi and Machiko agree to play the game. Takashi pushes a button that starts the roulette. The game that is selected is darts. A corner of Quindecim illuminates with gold light as two dartboards rise from the ground. Decim now explains the rules. They both start with 501 points and 7 darts each. Whoever reaches zero, or has the lowest score after all darts are thrown is the victor. Additionally, each section of the dartboard is linked to their various body parts and will inflict pain when hit. Takashi and Machiko are skeptical until they each throw a dart and cause each other pain. Takashi is now fully convinced, but is confused how someone could do something like this to their bodies. He confronts Decim and demands to know what he has done to him. Taking his time, Decim informs him he hasn't done anything. Decim tells Takashi that if they don't wish to be harmed, they can miss with their remaining darts. However, he will lose if the game were to end with the current score. Takashi returns, and Machiko asks him how it went. Takashi informs her of Decim's "tip", and she happily agrees. The two miss their targets for 4 consecutive turns. On his 6th dart, Takashi remembers the room full of bodies and that he is "staking his life" on the game. He unsteadily throws his dart, hitting the dartboard causing Machiko pain as well as taking the lead. He apologizes immediately. After a break, they resume playing. As Machiko throws her 6th dart, the pain resurfaces causing her to stumble. Her dart hits the dartboard causing Takashi pain as well as regaining her the lead. Takashi in pain, is beginning to think Machiko wants to cause him pain and win. He gets up, unaffected by Machiko's insistence that it wasn't her fault. He takes his last dart and is about to launch it, but Machiko holds her stomach and pleads for him to not hit it, because the baby could get injured. Machiko says she was going to surprise him with the news on their honeymoon. This calms down Takashi, who remembers that she had been more tired lately. He apologizes and hugs her, fully accepting that he is ready to become a father. He stands up to throw his last dart. Right as the dart leaves his hand, he has a flashback about overhearing a conversation on his wedding day. The dart ends up hitting the stomach section, allowing tying his score with Machiko's. Machiko believes he did it on purpose. Neither confirming or denying the man begins to explain that he believes Machiko was cheating on him the whole time. He further goes on to explain that he heard her two friends comments on how lucky "Macchi" is to have found someone so eager to please her needs, while also being married. After hearing Machiko deny his suspicions, he gives up on his hopeful dreams over living happily ever after with her, and walks over to her lone dart. Takashi then asks Decim if he could use another player's darts. Decim replies that it only matters where the dart is going, whoever throws it does not matter. Takashi notes that this whole game has been impossible to win as a single person, and that the whole thing was rigged. Knowing that one of them will end up losing, Takashi asks what will occur once the victor is chosen. Decim responds that he is unable to answer that question. Takashi takes her dart, and prepares to throw it, jeering that she must be ready to lose at something because she always wins at home, and addresses her by her nickname, "Macchi". Realizing that he is incorrect in his statements, Machiko stands up and tells him of Yuuki Machida, the real owner of the nickname "Macchi". She explains that he really is wrong. Horrified, he runs up to plead his apology, but Machiko snatches the dart from his hand. As she throws the dart, Machiko has flashbacks of their relationship. From when she first met Takashi, cruising in the spring time, kissing, resting in bed, her taking a pregnancy test, and lastly, getting married. Machiko's dart hits the bulls-eye, netting her the win and "breaking Takashi's heart". Takashi scrambles up and tries to yank the darts from the board to try again, but Machiko stops him knowing that they are already dead. Decim confirms they are dead. humans are sent to either Heaven or Hell, Quindecim exists to provide judgement of the deceased. Those who die at the same moment are invited to play a game and be judged. Having another flashback, Takashi remembers the reasons he began to suspect Machiko of cheating on him. He also remembers riding along to their honeymoon, but he crashed the car while trying to take her phone in a jealous fit. Devastated, he begs Decim to do something, for he must be god. Decim denies this, stating he is only an Arbiter. Takashi then turns on Machiko and accuses her of having someone else's child. Machiko tries to convince Takashi that she wasn't unfaithful, but after seeing how lost Takashi is, Machiko walks away and cries. She then claims that she was cheating on him and was only after his money. Showing a flashback to her having an affair but appearing remorseful. Takashi then tries to stab her with his darts, but Decim reveals a power to control/manifest wire and restrains him. Decim states the game is over and a ruling has been decided before rendering Takashi unconscious. Decim escorts the couple back to their elevators and bids them farewell. A Noh Mask of an Oni is shown above Machiko's elevator, while one of a Woman/Geisha is above Takashi's. During the credits, scenes are shown from Takashi and Machiko's wedding, one of them showing Yuuki's wedding invitation, indicating Machiko's story about Yukki to be true and her denying that she loved Takashi was a façade. After the credits, a short blue haired woman (Nona) and a black haired woman, mentioned to be Decim's new assistant approach. Nona compliments Decim. He thanks her, and asks the new girl what she thinks. She thinks it is terrible. Nona mentions she'll get used to it. The black haired woman then asks where each person went. Nona guesses that Takashi's soul was sent to be Reincarnated and Machiko's was sent to the Void, which Decim confirms. The black haired woman then asks another question, but the episode ends. Theories Characters *Decim *Takashi *Machiko *Nona *Black-Haired Woman Trivia * The final score is 425-475 for Machiko. * Takashi's license plate is 36-12. * Initially Takashi would be sent to the Void and Machiko to Reincarnation. * The Funimation sub of "Macchi" is "Matchy".